Kong:Skull Island
Kong: Skull Island is a 2017 film co-produced by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. that serves as an origin story for King Kong. Development film's release date was originally set for November 4, 2016 at Comic-Con 2014, with Joe Cornish being offered to direct it. The film's release date was later pushed back to March 6, 2017.123 It was announced that Tom Hiddleston and Brie Larson will star as the male and female lead. J. K. Simmons and Michael Keaton were originally going to star as well, but the two later left the film due to scheduling conflicts.45 6 In August 2015, Corey Hawkins and Jason Mitchell joined the cast, with several other actors being reportedly considered, including Samuel L. Jackson, John C. Reilly, and Toby Kebbell.789 The film will be directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts with the screenplay to be written by Max Borenstein, John Gatins and Derek Connolly.101112 Simmons told MTV that the film will take place in Detroit in 1971.131415 On September 10, 2015, it was reported that Legendary Pictures had moved production of the film from Universal Pictures, with whom it currently held a distribution deal, to its former partner Warner Bros., with whom it had an agreement to distribute the sequels to 2014's Godzilla in the future, supposedly in order to keep both properties under the same distributor. This immediately spawned rumors that Legendary planned to eventually produce a remake of King Kong vs. Godzilla with Warner Bros., with neither studio providing a statement.161718 On September 16, multiple sources reported that Thomas Tull had wanted to set up a film featuring both Kong and Godzilla for years and planned to include references to Monarch, the monster-studying organization from Godzilla (2014), in the script for Kong: Skull Island. However, Warner Bros. was reportedly uncomfortable with including references to one of their films in a Universal project, so Legendary moved the entire project to Warner Bros.1920 None of these reports were confirmed by any of the studios, and no official statement was made about the possibility of a King Kong and Godzilla crossover film for nearly a month. Guillermo Del Toro made a statement the next day confirming that Pacific Rim: Maelstrom, the sequel to Legendary and WB's 2013 kaiju film Pacific Rim, had been indefinitely delayed due to the shuffling of the King Kong and Godzilla properties, but was not at all cancelled and was still being actively worked on.21 On October 14, 2015, Legendary Pictures officially confirmed the production of Godzilla vs. Kong for 2020, after both Kong: Skull Island and Godzilla King Of The Monsters have been released.22 Plot In 1944, two World War II fighter pilots, American pilot Hank Marlow and Japanese pilot Gunpei Ikari, parachute onto an island in the South Pacific after a dogfight and engage in close combat, but the fight is interrupted by a giant 100-foot ape. 29 years later, Bill Randa, head of the U.S. government organization Monarch, plans a search for primeval creatures on the recently discovered Skull Island. He hires a military force commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard, tracker and former British Special Air Service Captain James Conrad, and anti-war photographer Mason Weaver. Arriving at Skull Island, Packard's men begin dropping seismic explosives, developed by Randa's seismologist Houston Brooks, to map out the island and prove Brooks' Hollow Earth theory. The unit is then attacked by the giant ape, scattering the survivors across the island. Two groups form between the survivors: Conrad, Weaver, the researchers and one of the soldiers gather quickly, while Randa and the rest land a few miles away. Packard goes in search of the transport helicopter piloted by his right-hand man Major Jack Chapman, intending to use the weapons on board to kill the ape. Conrad's group encounters the local Iwi natives and an older Marlow. Marlow tells the group that the giant ape is named Kong who protects the island from predators, including a race of subterranean reptilian creatures dubbed "Skullcrawlers". The Skullcrawlers are responsible for killing Kong's entire species, leaving him as the last of his kind. The Iwi believe that when Kong dies, a giant Skullcrawler will awaken and ravage the island. Marlow reveals he and Ikari became friends during their time on the island, but Ikari was killed by a Skullcrawler some time ago. As Chapman is ambushed and devoured by a Skullcrawler, Conrad's group helps Marlow complete a boat built from parts of Marlow's and Ikari's downed planes. They ride down the river, and secure communication with Packard's group. They regroup with Packard, who insists on searching for Chapman. Marlow leads them through a mass grave and are attacked by the Skullcrawler that killed Chapman, killing Randa and others before dying in a flammable gas explosion triggered by Weaver. Learning about Chapman's death, Packard reveals his plan to kill Kong and avenge his fallen men. Marlow and Brooks attempt to explain that killing Kong would lead to the Skullcrawlers running rampant, but Packard refuses to listen. The group parts ways, with Packard's group retrieving the weapons from Chapman's chopper and laying a trap for Kong at a nearby lake, while the non-military personnel head back to the boat. Conrad and Weaver encounter Kong up close and, seeing his true peaceful nature, they resolve to save him. Packard's group lures Kong with the remaining seismic charges and incapacitates him with ignited napalm. Conrad, Weaver, and Marlow arrive and after a standoff, persuade the other soldiers to spare Kong, but Packard continues to refuse. The giant Skullcrawler emerges from the lake and Packard is crushed by Kong. The Skullcrawler fights and overpowers Kong, but with the humans' help, the ape emerges victorious in the end. The survivors reach the rendezvous point and leave the island as Kong stoically watches. During the credits, Marlow reunites with his wife and meets his son for the first time. In a post-credits scene, Conrad and Weaver are detained and recruited by Monarch. They are informed by San Lin and Brooks that Kong is not the only monster king and are shown archive footage of cave paintings depicting Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah. The final painting shows Godzilla and Ghidorah in battle. As the screen cuts to black, Godzilla's roar can be heard.Category:Skull Island Category:King Kong Wiki